


Simon Said

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Blushing, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Pouting, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Simon tells Abby some secrets about Leah.





	Simon Said

“You know, I was talking to Simon yesterday…”

“And?” Leah asked, raising an eyebrow, already not liking the sound of this at all.

“He was telling me some stuff about you in middle school, and I was just curious− pink streaks, really?”

Leah groaned, her chubby cheeks flushing. “I’m gonna kill him. I’m actually gonna kill him.”

“He also mentioned your attempts at Drarry fanfiction…”

“I’m begging you to stop before I die of embarrassment.”

Abby giggled. “Babe, I think it’s cute! If you can tell me about Simon’s fanfiction phase, he should be able to get you back. Isn’t that what best friends are for?”

With a pout, Leah nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “I guess so, but that doesn’t mean I’m not still bitter.”

Cooing softly, Abby scooted closer to her girlfriend on the couch, snuggling up to her side. “Aw, don’t be mad at me. Or Simon, but mostly me.”

“I’m not mad,” Leah said, leaning closer.

“So stop pouting!”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Yes you are. It got worse when I said that, actually.”

Indeed it had, and Leah just looked at her with that furrowed brow and puckered mouth, looking like an upset toddler or kicked puppy, making Abby’s heart melt. As cute as she looked attempting to be angry, Abby decided she would much rather see Leah smile and laugh, and she knew just the way to make that happen.

“Simon actually told me one other thing.”

“What?”

Abby snuck her hand around Leah’s waist innocently, pulling her even closer. “Just about how he isn’t the only one of our friends who happens to be super ticklish,” she said sweetly.

“Abby, don’t you da−!”

Her protest was cut off by a squeak, followed by a snort of laughter, both sounds which Leah would deny until her dying fucking day. She made a mental note to get some well-deserved revenge on her best friend later that week.

Coincidentally, at the same time, Abby made a mental note to thank Simon later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
